Cat Power
Charlyn Marie Marshall (born Jan. 21, 1972), also known as Chan Marshall or by her stage name Cat Power, is an American singer-songwriter, musician and occasional actress and model. Cat Power was originally the name of Marshall's first band, but has come to refer to her musical projects with various backing bands. Marshall was discovered opening for Liz Phair in 1994 by Steve Shelley of Sonic Youth and Tim Foljahn of Two Dollar Guitar, with whom she recorded her first two albums, Dear Sir (1995) and Myra Lee (1996), on the same day in 1994. In 1996, she signed with Matador Records, and released a third album of new material with Shelley and Foljahn, What Would the Community Think. Following this she released the critically acclaimed Moon Pix (1998), recorded with members of the Dirty Three, and The Covers Record (2000), a collection of sparsely recorded cover songs. After a brief hiatus she reemerged in 2003 with You Are Free, featuring guest musicians Dave Grohl and Eddie Vedder, followed by the soul-influenced The Greatest (2006), recorded with numerous Memphis studio musicians, and a second covers album, Jukebox (2008). In 2012 she released the self-produced Sun, which opened at number 10 on the Billboard 200, the highest charting album of her career to date. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel Cat Power – aka Chan Marshall – first heard the Go-Go's, took up the drums, decided not to go back to finish high school and moved to New York. Releases on tiny labels followed, as did her first for Matador, which was called What Would The Community Think. The critically acclaimed Moon Pix was released in 1998 and featured Jim White and Mick Turner from the Dirty Three. Her latest LP is an album of covers called The Covers Record. This is her debut session, which is also made up of cover versions. (John Peel, 20 July 2000) Festive Fifty Entries *2000 Festive Fifty: Wonderwall (session) #33 *2003 Festive Fifty: Werewolf #39 *2006 Festive Fifty: The Greatest #32 Sessions Three sessions, including one at Peel Acres. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 2000-06-18. First broadcast: 20 July 2000 / 31 August 2000 (broadcast in two parts). Repeated: 13 December 2000 (all tracks) cover from session #1. Also highest FF entry.]] *Sophisticated Lady / Deep Inside / Hard Times In New York Town / Come On In My Kitchen / Wonderwall / Werewolf / Up And Gone / He Was A Friend Of Mine / Sister / Knockin' On Heaven's Door / Freebird 2. Live at Peel Acres on 23 August 2001. *Untitled / Baby Doll / Islands / Come On In My Kitchen 3. Recorded: 2003-01-23. First broadcast: 12 February 2003. Repeated: 03 July 2003 *Names / Funny Things / Evolution / I Don't Blame You Live 01 April 2004 (recorded At All Tomorrow's Parties) *(please add tracklisting) John Peel's Record Box *Headlights / Darling Said Sir (The Making of Americans) 1993 Other Shows Played (The following list is compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1995 *29 September 1995: Yesterday Is Here (CD - Dear Sir) Runt *30 September 1995: Itchyhead (CD - Dear Sir) Runt *20 October 1995: Sleepwalker (10” – Dear Sir) Runt *28 October 1995 (BFBS): Mr. Gallo (CD - Dear Sir) Runt ;2000 *02 April 2000 (BFBS): Kingsport Town (CD - The Covers Record) Matador *06 April 2000: Naked If I Want To (CD - The Covers Record) Matador *06 April 2000 (Radio Eins): Naked If I Want To (CD - The Covers Record) Matador *09 April 2000 (BFBS): Naked If I Want To (CD - The Covers Record) Matador *16 April 2000 (BFBS): Sea Of Love (CD-The Covers Record) Matador *27 December 2000: Wonder Wall (Peel Session) FF#33 (JP: 'Never realised what a good song it was until Cat Power covered it as part of the covers session.') ;2001 *22 August 2001: Naked If I Want To (LP - The Covers Record) Matador *28 August 2001: (Peel says that in birthday phone chat with Captain Beefheart he mentioned Cat Power covering 'Come On In My Kitchen' the previous week during her live session at Peel Acres. This prompted the Captain to sing it down the phone to him, which Peel describes as a moving experience.) *29 August 2001: Sea Of Love (LP - The Covers Record) Matador *20 September 2001: The Fate Of The Human Carbine (LP - What Would The Community Think) Matador ;2002 *19 December 2002: He War (EP - New And Old Songs) Matador ;2003 *05 February 2003: He War (LP- You Are Free) (Matador) *06 February 2003 (Radio Eins): He War (album - Your Are Free) Matador *February 2003 (FSK): Good Woman (CD - You Are Free) Matador *11 February 2003: Good Woman (LP: You Are Free) Matador *26 February 2003: Werewolf' (LP - You Are Free) Matador *March 2003 (FSK): Half Of You (CD - You Are Free) Matador *06 March 2003: Werewolf (LP-You Are Free) Matador *06 March 2003 (BBC World Service): Werewolf (LP-You Are Free) Matador *06 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Good Woman (album - You Are Free) Matador *12 March 2003: Maybe Not (LP- You Are Free) Matador *24 December 2003: Werewolf (CD-You Are Free) Matador FF#39 ;Post-Peel *28 October 2004: Names (LP-You Are Free) Matador (tribute show hosted by Steve Lamacq and Mary Anne Hobbs) *25 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Maybe (LP - You Are Free) Matador *16 December 2004: I Don't Blame You (CD-You Are Free) Matador (Keeping It Peel) *Pop Depresija (Pop Depression): Untitled (Peel Session) ;Other *February 2003 (Peel's Record Box): You Are Free (Matador) External Links *Wikipedia *Matador Records *MySpace Category:Artists